1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a connector, it relates specifically a connector, which can effectively prevent Flexible Printed Circuit Board (abbreviated as FPCB) from getting loose.
2. Description of the Related Art
Printed circuit board is an indispensable basic component for electronic product, it needs to possess flexible characteristics when it is used in circuit where “moving function” is necessary, therefore, flexible printed circuit board with light weight and small form factor has been invented for this industry, it allows three dimensional circuit layout possible due to limited space and size in the product, therefore, electronic, communication or military application, where light weight, thin profile, and small size are important, will need FPCB.
Since FPCB is of light weight and thin and flexible, therefore, when it is used in the connection in electronic circuit, as shown in FIG. 1, the connection end of FPCB 1′ has to be connected by connector 2′ in order to enhance its mechanical strength, on the main body of connector 2′ is installed with slot 21′ for the fixing of terminal 22′, furthermore, FPCB 1′ is inserted into slot 21′, a locking part 23′ is used to form a close contact between FPCB 1′ and the contact arm 221′ of terminal 22′, terminal 22′ further forms connection between flexible printed circuit 1′ and the electronic circuit designed and installed in connector 2′. Moreover, when FPCB 1′ operates and moves along with the electronic circuit it is connected to, certain degree of teasing and pulling actions are going to appear between FPCB 1′ and connector 2′ and the connection could thus gets loose; therefore, the terminal 22′ of connector 2′ is a structure comprising a protruding part 222′ located at the contact side of its contact arm 221′ which is in contact with FPCB 1′, this structure allows FPCB 1′ to be inserted in between contact arm 221′ and locking part 23′ when the locking part 23′ of connector 2′ has not been locked toward contact arm 221′, furthermore, contact arm 221′ can generate an elastic distortion when the locking part 23′ compresses and locks toward contact arm 221′ such that locking part 23′ can compresses, locks and positions, the elastic force from the contact arm 221′ can force protruding part 222′ compresses to ward FPCB 1′ in order to increase the combining strength between FPCB 1′ and terminal 22′.
Nevertheless, in the prior art connector 2′, the supporting arm 223′ of terminal 22′ forms a pivoting and limiting action on the locking part, although the protruding part 222′ of the contact arm 221′ of the terminal 22′ can form a compression action on the FPCB 1′ when locking part 23′ is completely locked and compressed, but this compression action comprising of only the spring force coming from contact arm 221′, this seems to be not enough to hold tight the FPCB 1′, moreover, the elastic force of contact arm 221′ will decay with time, the compression force between contact arm 221′ and FPCB 1′ will then be reduced, bad connection can thus happen unpredictably between FPCB 1′ and the electronic circuit, or FPCB 1′ can even get loose.